POR TI
by siempre.bella456
Summary: Salir de mi antigua casa era mi prioridad. Tengo mucho dolor en mi corazón y tantas ganas de llorar.. pero no puedo hacerlo! se lo prometí! no derramar ni una lagrima. Solo quiero descansar.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Después de varios años volvería a ese lugar de polvo, clima caluroso y recuerdos que tocarían mi mente apenas llegara a pasar el viejo letrero de "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Bienvenido a Pat. 48". /emDentro de mí una ráfaga de imágenes y lágrimas tocaban mi corazón y humedecían mis ojos. La sensación familiar de escozor en la vista y apriete del alma dominaba todo mi cuerpo. Quería tanto llorar y deshacerme del dolor… pero no lo haría. No lo haría porque se lo había prometido a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Me quedaría un mes en este austero lugar, tenía que ordenar mi vida y replantear mis prioridades. Sabía que estaba escapando, sabía que hacia mal el solo huir y no afrontar mis problemas como una chica adulta, pero no pensaba en eso y no lo haría. Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás y podría ser una cobarde, pero nunca retrocedía. Al menos saque eso de mi padre… lo único bueno que pudo enseñarme. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Una triste sonrisa pinta mis labios al recordar que nunca más iba a estar en este pequeño pueblo donde lo único novedoso era el pequeño autoservicio del Sr. Robert. Se suponía que iba a mudarme y empezar una vida lejos de aquí, pero he llegado a entender que la vida nunca es como una se plantea y que en algún momento todos los sueños se derrumban y solo queda dolor y rencor de lo que pudo ser. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Señorita, ya hemos llegado. ¿la ayudo a bajar su equipaje? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Si por favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Había sido un viaje largo de una hora y media desde la estación principal. Peter, el chofer del auto que alquilé, había sido amablemente silencioso y atento al bajar las ventanillas de auto para dejar que el aire entre, pese a que él estaba con un fuerte resfriado. Le daría una buena propina por el silencioso viaje, necesitaba esa hora y media de quietud para pensar y evaluar sobre el tiempo que me quedaría aquí, además note sus miradas desde el espejo retrovisor. Aunque no derrame ni una lagrima, mis ojos llorosos y rojos eran clara señal que no quería ser molestada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Peter había terminado de bajar mi equipaje y ahora estaba esperándome en la puerta del pequeño hostal en donde me quedaría unos cuantos días… aun no pisaría mi antigua casa. La sola idea apretaba mi garganta y me impedía respirar. Hice uso de toda mi fuerza y respiré profundo para no desmoronarme enfrente de un desconocido. Peter, aunque fue amable y comprensivo no entendería el motivo de mis lágrimas y en el peor de los casos cuestionaría mi cordura. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Agradeciendo a Peter con un asentimiento y una sonrisa cordial al ver su expresión en respuesta a la propina, voltee lentamente hacia la puerta del local. Era necesario que este aquí o al menos era el único lugar en el que podía estar. Mi paso desganado era una muestra evidente del poco entusiasmo de pasar más de un día en este lugar. ¡No quería hacerlo!, ¡No quería más tormentos! Me sentía tan cansada…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Me registre rápidamente en el hostal, aunque luche un poco con la inexperiencia del joven chico de la recepción. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando tuve mis llaves en mis manos. Un cordón de lana unía la llave de mi habitación y la llave de la puerta del hostal por si volvía tarde y no había nadie que pueda abrirme. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Agarre mi equipaje y lo alce para empezar a subir las escaleras. Mi maleta pesaba demasiado y me hacía inclinar hacia un lado como un árbol torcido, pero podía con ella. Jadeando un poco, finalmente había llegado al tercer piso. Era un lugar viejo pero limpio, la pintura de las paredes se había descascarado en varias superficies y la madera del piso crujía al pisarla. Sin embargo, cada piso tenía un ventilador que agradecía desde el fondo de mi caluroso cuerpo, la sensación calurosa no era más placentera si se le sumaba un corto ejercicio de subir escaleras con una maleta que pesaba más de 30 kg y un bolso de mano rondando los 10 kg. Consideraba un verdadero milagro el no haber hecho un hueco con todo este peso en medio del pasadizo al pisar sobre esa madera crujiente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Ubique mi habitación y coloque la llave en la cerradura. Luché un poco al tratar de abrir la puerta, pero al lograrlo entre rápidamente, metí mis maletas en la pequeña habitación de 6m2 y 15 dólares la noche. Mi cabeza dolía y mis músculos tensos del viaje y esfuerzo realizado gritaban por un poco de descanso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Mañana desempacaría, mañana arreglaría mis documentos, mañana realizaría una sola llamada y mañana empezaría esta tortura autoimpuesta. Quitándome el polo manga larga que tenía y quedándome con un top abrí la puerta del diminuto baño. Rehíce el moño desarreglado que tenía como peinado, lavé mis manos y cara y me vi en el espejo… mis ojos estaban cansados y casi cerrándose por el sueño. Mis labios estaban rajados y partidos por el calor y un pequeño rubor coloreaba mi piel, el calor nunca fue mi clima favorito y ahora tendría que soportarlo todo un mes. Salí del baño y cerré la pequeña puerta. Me desvestí y fui a mi maleta por un pantalón cómodo y una camiseta holgada. Abrí la ventana de la habitación a todo lo que daba y cerré la cortina dejando el cuarto oscuro. Solté mi cabello y después de horas de viaje sentada, después de interminables papeleos, dolores de cabeza y angustia. Al fin, pude dormir. /span/p 


End file.
